


Coffins, Vampires, and Pink Nail Polish

by IntoTheUnknown



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dawn has sleepovers in Spike's crypt, F/M, involves Spikes nails being painted pink on several occasions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Dawn was glad that the day was over would be an understatement. Between the kids at school, the pounding headache and Buffy she didn't know how she made it through. Luckily she was able to escape to her favorite place in the world...Spike's Crypt. Spike/Dawn Spawn (whatever you want to call it) I assure you the story is better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffins, Vampires, and Pink Nail Polish

Dawn Summers couldn’t remember any day since the beginning of freshman year being longer than the one she had just experienced.

The brunette sighed, tucking her long hair behind her ear and wiping away angry tears. Between the kids at school, her sister and her sister's friends treating her like a child, and the pounding headache she was just, well the best term for it would be "done."

Luckily Dawn was headed to the one place she could forget all of that. Spike's crypt. All the sane people in Sunnydale probably questioned why any human would choose to spend their time with a vampire, even a reformed one. But those people didn't know Spike. Sure he had once been a heartless, mass murdering, blood-drinking monster but he had changed. At least Dawn believed he had, her sister Buffy wasn't so sure and didn't want 'the littlest Summers' anywhere near him, which of course was a major part of the reason she was here.

But it was also because Spike was kind to her, he talked to her like she was capable of understanding things, he painted her nails, he let her complain about Buffy without defending The Slayer. He had this special little smile he saved just for her, not a cocky smirk, a genuine, sweet little grin that caused her to blush and want to ki-*ahem*.

Clearing that thought from her mind Dawn walked purposely through the graveyard. She opened the door to the crypt enough so it would slam satisfyingly when closed but not enough to let the sunlight disturb (and by that she meant spontaneously combust) the platinum blonde vampire sleeping inside.

And there he was. Spike, curled up in the fetal position on top of a stone coffin with a few tattered blankets draped over his legs and a peaceful expression on his face. With a watery smile the teen tiptoed past the vamp to one of the darker corners of the crypt. After a few minutes of rummaging through a pile of cobwebs and dusty books and…..pictures of her sister, Dawn pulled out a very dirty looking pillow and a plush comforter.

“Wonderful.” She muttered unhappily looking at the pillow. How long had it been since she had had her last sleep over here? 

Yes Dawn did have sleepovers at Spike’s crypt. Everytime she got, and yes it was just as girly as you would expect a fifteen year old’s sleepover to be. Spike let her complain about boys, though she was normally complaining about how oblivious he was just using different names, she even was allowed to paint his nails other colours than black! Though he didn’t look to pleased with her when she had painted them hot pink that one time…

Sighing the brunette put the pillow and comforter back, opting instead to use her cuddly vampire friend as a headrest.

“Mmm…...Nibblet?” The british vamp murmured sleepily as soon as she lay down beside him, or mostly on top of him, it was a small coffin.

“Shut up, I’ve had a long day.” Immediately his arms went around her waist and pressed her close to his chest.

“Hm?” He hummed into the gap between her neck and her shoulder. “Want to talk about it?”

Dawn considered for a moment, would she sound like a whiney kid if she listed everything that had gone wrong since she had gotten up this morning? After a few moments she decided that yes it would but she didn’t care.

Taking a deep breath she plunged right in talking about the boys who had wolfwhistled at her that morning, which, unlike some girls, she did not take as a compliment, and the group of popular girls who had witnessed the event and had committed to calling her a slut for the rest of time. Not to mention that pounding headache, so fierce it felt like her skull was trying to rip itself apart. 

Before she knew it those damned tears started streaming down her face again. Dammit she felt like a child. She hadn't even gotten to the part about her sister, Buffy hadn't even let Dawn handle the ingredients to the spell they were doing to the send the Big Nasty of the Week back to whatever Hell Dimension it had crawled out of. And neither Willow nor Tara had listened to her when she tried to correct their pronunciation of one of the words in the chant, saying 'Oh no Dawn we got it right' and 'I hate to be rude but don't we know more about this stuff then you do?'

Sure they knew more about the practical side of witchcraft, but Dawn had been studying spell books and rituals for months now, even daring to attempt to float a pen or two around her room, it was harder than it looked and to this day Buffy and her mom still had no idea how ink got on the ceiling.

And she told all this to Spike between sobs. By this time Spike had flipped her over so her head was buried in his bare shoulder.

Hold on. Bare shoulder!? 

It was only then that Dawn realized Spike didn't have a shirt on. Immediately her face heated up and her words changed from teary rants to incoherent mumblings.

"Wow, who woulda thought it, my Lil' Bit a witch. I gotta say-" Spike was about to say that he was impressed and go into more detail about this revolutionary discovery but broke off suddenly when he noticed Dawn's change in tone.

"Dawn?" The vampire's tone was urgent now. "Dawn what's wrong?” He leaned back, trying to get a better look at her. Crying Summers girls he could handle, potentially dying Summers girls…...well not so much.

Dawn attempted to speak but the words came out as nonsensical squeaks. Her face went even redder and she tried to push herself away from Spike’s pale form but he didn’t let her.

“Nibblet?” He questioned even further.

“Y-you’re….you…..are missing a-a shirt….” She finally choked out.

Spike looked down as if this were news to him, and Dawn knew that if he had any sort of blood flow whatsoever his face would be as red as hers.

“So I am.” He managed to choke out, his voice cracking. He tried to scoot away from her and ended up toppling off the coffin and landing with a loud thud on the floor of the crypt. 

“You okay down there?” Dawn giggled, her moment of embarrassment gone. She leaned over the edge of the coffin to peer down at him.

“Ah shuddup.” Spike grumbled, dusting himself off and trying to smooth his overly-producted (A/N it’s a word now shhhh) hair into it’s usual slicked back style.

“Make me.” Dawn retorted between fits of laughter.

What she didn’t expect was for Spike to actually do what she asked. Before she could register what happened Spike had pulled her down on top of him and smashed his lips against hers.

Spike was kissing her. Her brain needed time to process this.

Spike was kissing HER.

Not Drucilla.

Not her sister.

Her.

‘And she wasn’t kissing back! She needed to kiss back! Isn’t that what people did in these sorts of situations? Of course Dawn had never been in this sort of situation…..Okay brain, shut up and kiss back’ she ordered.

The kiss might have lasted only a few moments, or it could have been years, Dawn couldn’t tell. All she knew was that it was over far too soon for her liking. Although it was probably a good thing it had broken off when it did, Spike was worse than a rabbit in heat on a good day and…..well Buffy and their mother would never let Dawn have contact with any boy ever again if it had gone any farther.

“Well that was….interesting.” Spike finally choked out. “Bloody hell…So what do we do now?”

The teen considered the question for a moment. “I have a new shade of pink nail polish I’ve been dying to try out!” She got to her feet and offered him a hand.

“I hope that means I’m painting YOUR nails.”

“Mmm, try the other way around.”

“Brilliant….”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, not my best but it was fun to write


End file.
